


Being A Hero

by alatarmaia4



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, campaign 1 spoilers, i had an idea and decided to express it through fic, vague ramblings that may even force the actual characters to show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatarmaia4/pseuds/alatarmaia4
Summary: A collection of thoughts on non-mechanical explanations for hit points, leveling, and adventurers in general.





	Being A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some thoughts about this subject, and I have for a while. 
> 
> Therefore: A narrator, vaguely within the Critical Role setting (in the timeskip year after the Chroma Conclave), expresses their doubts

Man, no offense to them, but I don’t trust Vox Machina at  _ all. _

No, listen. Listen! I’m not saying they didn’t do good shit. Everyone’s saying they killed the dragons, right? I’m not saying I don’t believe that happened! Someone had to have done them in, alright, and I believe it was Vox Machina. I’m just saying it’s not  _ normal. _

You’re not listening at all. Just shut up for a second. Of course I think killing the dragons was a good idea! They were ruining the country, but just let me get to my point.

There is no  _ fucking  _ way any normal person could’ve done that. So Vox Machina killed four of them,  _ big  _ fuckers, they must’ve gotten on the wrong end of at least the breath weapon at least once. There’s no reason they should have survived that! Normal people can’t survive getting fire spewed at them!

Yes, I know  _ potions of fire resistance  _ exist. They’re for resistance, not immunity! Do you see any of those fancy fuckers walking around with burn scars? No! And before you start again, I know they’ve got a healer.

But my point - my point - normal people can’t do that! Even if they had a potion that made them immune to fire, they’d die from being fucking eaten before they could do anything. Maybe they have a magic sword, alright, they do a little bit more damage. But regular people can’t do that!   
Okay, you’re not getting what I mean by ‘regular’. Look, let’s simplify it down, a regular person gets shot with an arrow, they probably go down quick, right? It hurts! Adventurers like them just straight-up don’t get hurt by that! I mean, they bleed, but it’s not  _ nearly  _ as big of a deal. 

I’m just saying, it’s weird. Maybe it’s all the potions and magic they get doused with constantly to heal up quicker. I don’t know. But whatever they  _ were  _ when they started out, they’re not the same now. Like they’re not properly human. Oh, shut up, I  _ know  _ only one of them’s full human. Gods. Not my point. 

I’m not being ungrateful or anything. Rather them than me. Adventurers in general, I mean. But it’s just  _ weird.  _ The more powerful they get, the more, I dunno, not normal they get. And Vox Machina, whatever they’ve got at their disposal that let them kill all four of those damned dragons, it’s not anything to fuck around with. All I’m saying is there’s limits, alright? You can’t do shit like call down lightning and take three arrows to the chest without noticing and still be classed in the same group as regular mortal people.

And speaking of mortality, why are you even arguing with me? You’re the one who’s told me about all those rumors about them getting resurrected.  _ That’s  _ just plain creepy. Aren’t resurrection spells necromancy? Technically, at least? Yeah, you see, now you get my meaning! Nobody can get  _ resurrected  _ and come out the other side exactly the same as they went in. Or went down, rather. 

Well, I dunno how it works. People can train and get stronger. Professional adventurers just, like, take it to a new level of getting stronger. And I suppose they probably know how to fight through pain and everything. But I’m standing fast on this. Nobody who’s just a regular person at heart can face down dragonfire with only a potion going through ‘em and live. And well, we’ve got some people who’ve done that. Doesn’t mean I don’t like them. As long as they’re doing good I like ‘em fine. But they’re something else, in more than one sense. 

As long as it’s a  _ good  _ something else, I can live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with this, but not at 12:30 am.


End file.
